


Kids These Days

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Corruption, Gen, Protectiveness, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: After Tarsus,  Jim doesn't expect to get struck with a Vulcan kid, who talks to anyone but him, while Spock doesn't know how to deal with this wild human kid. Sparks flight, but an unlikely friendship starts, for better or for worse.(In which Jim and Spock deage and lose adult memory, and the path to hell is paved with good intention.)





	

Jim crossed his arms and half-heartedly listened to the doctor chattering, while noting every possible exit and mentally catalogued how to get knives and other sharp tools. Starfleet or not, no way he would leave himself unarmed.

The Vulcan kid opposite him has been reading on a pad for nearly 2 hours, and didn’t even shifted his posture, which was a nice trick he would want to learn. "What's your name? " Jim asked.

The kid stared back like a deer struck in headlight and said nothing. Honestly Jim couldn't be so scary. He was even wearing new tidy clothing, not the bloodied rags he wore on Tarsus.

The doctor finally gave up on getting Jim to speak and turned to the Vulcan. "Are you bored, Spock? "

Spock replied in surprisingly flawless Standard, even better than some adults Jim knew. "No, the articles are very interesting."

Jim frowned. _Why doesn’t Spock talk to me?_

"Now are you kids hungry? Nurse Chapel will lead you two to the canteen and show you your quarter, " the doctor made a wild gesture.

The nurse shone at Spock and looked weirdly upset when Spock backed away from her touch. _Either the nurse has a softness for alien kids, or..._

* * *

When Jim walked along the corridor with Spock and the nurse, people stared at them and whispered among themselves, as if they were some zoo exhibits. Jim glared at them, and Spock stiffened his back even more.

At the canteen, Nurse Chapel asked, "What would you like? " She turned to Spock and asked, "Do you want Plomeek soup with your food? "

Spock winked once, and replied, "a vegetable dish will be agreeable, and I would like some soup too, if it is no trouble. "

Nurse Chapel beamed. Then she turned to Jim, "What about you? "

Jim tried to act nonchalant even when his stomach hurt, and walked towards the synthesizer. _Never show your weakness._ The cubes paled compared to bacon and chicken sandwiches back home, but they were food.

The meal was pretty quiet: Jim forked the cubes into his mouth while watching his surrounding, , and Spock was quiet despite Nurse Chael’s attempts in conversation. The Plomeek soup she poured for Spock was no way synthesized. It smelt too fresh and spicy. Was she some sort of Vulcan groupie?

* * *

After the meal Nurse Chapel showed him and Spock their shared room and left to answer a call, leaving them to glare at each other.

"Why are you on this ship? " Jim asked.

Spock said nothing.

"How old are you anyway? "

Spock remained quiet.

"Aren't you bored of this staring game? "

Still silence.

Jim gave up talking to Spock and said, "I call first dibs on the shower and bed. " He picked up one of the two sets of underwear and towels, and went to the bathroom. After staring at the shower control option, He opted for a water shower, and scrubbed his skin so hard it reddened. He could almost see the soil struck on him when he dug himself out of the pit, and smell the dirt and blood.

He shook himself out of his memory, and finished the shower. He took a toothbrush and sharpened one end, keeping it in his pocket. It could be very handy.

Jim took a nap when Spock took the next turn. He didn’t believe the adults. There were just too many hole: for example, no one could tell him when he was singled out, or how the flagship would suddenly appear, but he only nodded and made the expected face. Better for them to think he swallowed the line hook and all.

The door opened and Jim kept his eyes shut, tensed when he heard Spock approaching, but Spock didn’t go to bed. Jim sneaked a glance and saw that Spock was sitting in a lotus stance with eyes closed.

Weird kid, Jim thought.

* * *

 

The human boy Jim pinched Spock to the wall, cocking his head, and getting into his face, "So what's the deal with you playing mute around me? You look down on me? "

Spock gasped. He could have struggled free - not only was he stronger, but also he received formal self defense training - but Jim's overwhelming anger and fear and self-hatred and hurt temporarily paralyzed him. He moved his lips but made no sound.

Jim held onto his shoulder with an iron grip, which would have hurt if Spock were not a Vulcan. "You talk to anyone except me, even the Vulcan groupies, and I did nothing to offend your Highness so far, so what's your deal? "

 _It is not you; it is me_ , Spock thought, but his voice froze. His peers lived to provoke him even when he followed the strictest Vulcan way, and humans like Jim were frightening. At least the human adults tried to adhere to some kind of logic, but the children and teens thrived on a lack of reason and logic. Jim was an utmost example.

At the first sight, Jim was gaunt, pale, with eyes likes a wounded beast. He said nothing to the officers and kept slipping things to his pocket, jumpy when approached without notice, but kept trying to talk to Spock, despite Spock’s lack of response, and watched him constantly. Spock would regard it as a sign of hostility, but Jim constantly kept their shared quarter 5 degree higher than the norm, discreetly distracted the humans when they were too much, too close, and slipped a piece of fresh fruit to him in one meal, and Spock didn't know why.

Jim kept talking, and Spock fumbled for a response, something that would free him, but his throat was constricted and his heartbeat quickened.

He looked up into Jim’ eyes, and Jim softened his eyes and relaxed his grip. "You're just scared, right? "

Vulcans did not get scared, but when Jim looked so noncritical, Spock could finally breathe.

"It's alright. I get that. Sorry for shouting at you, " Jim's hand now caressed his shoulders. It felt... fine. "I won't tell you to trust me. You're a smart kid and I hate bullshit no matter who said it. You're right if you're afraid of me. "

Jim let him go, but Spock remained still against the wall, uncertain about Jim's mercurial mood. Jim took a seat and smiled at him. "Want to play a game? It's pretty bored here and better know your enemy, right? "

Vulcans did not play games, but Spock nodded anyway.

* * *

Several days later, Jim no longer minded Spock's silence. Even when he rambled, ranted or screamed himself awake from nightmares,Spock still looked at him with the same calm acceptance. Besides, it was useful to have Spock to speak for him, and the way Spock squirmed when Jim whispered the words to his ear was downright adorable.

He couldn't help but worry about Spock. Maybe it was the Vulcan raising or something, but Spock was way too innocent and trusting for his own good. It was so easy to take advantage of him that Jim found it his duty to protect him and teach him how the world worked.

Case in point: Nurse Chapel. While she hadn't done anything inappropriate yet (if she did, he she would never see the next ship's morning), the way she cooed over Spock was much more than supposed professional concern. She was friendly with Jim, but it was the principle of thing. When she had an accident involving several loose wires in the sickbay, he made the right faces. Spock didn't seem to buy this, but he actually relaxed more, now that he was free from Chapel's mothering, so it was still a good choice.

* * *

 

There was a familiar knock and Jim smiled when he saw Spock. “It’s ours. You needn’t knock the door. By the way, the board is set, and It's my turn to take black. "

Spock nodded and sat opposite him, and started their game. Spock was really good, but Jim wasn't a sloth either. A victory was only worthy against a worthwhile opponent, and even a loss was inspiring.

After Jim won a hard victory tonight they read together. Jim leaned towards Spock when they shared the same pad, and Spock relaxed into him. His own pad was occupied for some side projects, and this was a fringe benefit. They read Macbeth tonight, and Jim started:

For in my way it lies. Stars, hide your fires,

Let not light see my black and deep desires;

The eye wink at the hand; yet let that be

Which the eye fears, when it is done, to see.

Spock typed on his pad, “Why does Macbeth so easily make the decision based on dubious intelligence? The three witches would hardly be regarded as credible sources for political moves.”

Jim laughed and patted Spock’s hand. “This is the point. If Macbeth wasn't already aiming to be a king, he wouldn’t jump on their words as proof that he would succeed. It’s ridiculously easy for people to justify any actions they want to take for their greed, no matter how many people need to die for that.” _And complacency and fear_ , he added silently.

“ _Do you know that the food is enough to feed all the people in Tarsus until the Starfleet arrival on a rationing plan?” A Starfleet Officer asked. “_

_“We are just scared. It’s Kodos and we only follow the order,” a colonist on the live list said with widened eyes. Of course, Why cares about the people slaughtered like livestocks if you have a warm home and a full stomach? Why care reporting and dooming the escaped kids to execution when you are safe and secured? Jim grinded his teeth hard and pushed his nails into his fist so hard that they bled._

Spock looked troubled, and Jim forced himself to take a deep breath. It was no use to indulge in revenge fantasy which you were in no position to carry out the plans. Better focus on now and the future, to build your strength and power. “I guess that Vulcans are all logical and rational. They don’t try to tear others apart and make excuse for themselves, but-”

Spock bit his lips and looked away, so Jim held him loosely for support but with enough space that Spock could get free if he wanted. “What’s happened? Do you want to talk?”

Spock shook his head, and Jim suppressed his anger to project calm to Spock so that he wouldn’t scare him. He rubbed Spock’s back, with many theories rising from his mind. If he guessed right, he knew why Spock couldn’t talk to other kids now. He wished that he could break some heads now.

“It’s alright. It’s alright,” Jim said softly, with the same voice he used to soothe the little kids down there, until Spock relaxed into his touch. “It’s alright…”

* * *

 

Previously Jim got tense around adults, with his fists tightened into balls behind his back and his eyes scanning the surroundings. He always whispered to Spock who was staring, who was closing up on whom, and where the nearest exit was . Spock was uncertain what Jim had gone through, but from Jim’s vague words and nightmare he could piece together a picture of violence and massacre. Jim could have died, and Spock couldn’t breathe when he thought about that.

Jim was Spock’s friend, and perhaps he reached out to Spock out of desperation - they were the only kids on the ship, but the friendship was gratifying. They did not always agree, and as Jim was stubborn (Jim said he was the pot calling the kettle black, but Spock preferred to say that he was principled ), sometimes their argument was fierce, but they always respect each other, and Jim conceded when he was convinced by Spock's argument (for example, the benefit of a less antagonistic stance with the adults) and in turn Jim expanded his world.

“A penny for your thought, ” Jim said, eating a piece of apple pie, probably a gift from an adoring crew person. Illogically the humans cooed over Jim when he smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at them. Jim said he was making cute.

“It is illogical to banter an antique monetary unit for something intangible,” Spock typed, gratified with Jim’s laughter.

“I got something for you in our room, but finish your lunch first. ” Jim said pointedly at Spock's still unfinished dish. “Not to your taste? ”

“The food is adequate and nutritious ”

Jim sighed dramatically, and sneaked a look at people around him. Then he slipped a fruit to Spock's dish.

Spock stared. “How do you get that? ” He typed. Fresh fruit originated from Vulcan was rare on a mostly human ship from Spock’s experience travelling with his parents.

““When Lieutenant Sulu showed me around his greenhouse. You’re too skinny”, Jim whispered

“It is not appropriate to take someone's belonging without their permission, ” Spock typed.

“It's labelled for Vulcan use, and you're definitely a Vulcan, ” Jim raised a hand. “It is more logical to let the most needed to enjoy this. ”

Spock thought there was a loophole somewhere, but he bowed to Jim’s enthusiasm and ate the fruit. It recalled him of the red sand in Vulcan, the red sun of his home planet, and how long he had been away from them.

He had asked for a voice call to his parents before, but Mr. Scott said that currently the ship was too far away from the communication range with Vulcan. He wondered what his mother would be doing now.

“Spock? ” Jim's voice woke Spock out of his thought. He wrinkled his bows and asked, “is it the fruit or… ”

Spock shook his head. Jim stared at him for a moment but did not force him to answer, which Spock was grateful for.

* * *

 

After their lunch Jim led him back to their room, and said, “Look at this. ”

Spock looked at the pad showing the ship’s next several destination , which should be restricted information. He raised an eyebrow at Jim.

“The grumpy doctor had a weird soft spot for me, no idea why, but at least he wasn’t touchy feely. ” Jim shrugged. “So I got his access code. ”

Spock almost sighed at the reference to Jim’s opinion of Nurse Chapel, one thing they did not agree on. He typed, “Why? ”

“Don't you think they’re hiding from us? The doctor’s explanation don't match the others, and we aren’t even allowed to watch the latest news outburst. They’re practically keeping us blind and deaf and helpless.”

Spock typed, “You will get into trouble. ” It would be safer if he left no more electronic evidence of Jim’s tampering before he could persuade Jim away from this.

Jim smirked, “What they don't know won’t hurt them.” He erased the information on his pad and said, “Let’s start our game. This time I will win.”

Spock helped set up the board, but he worried about Jim. He had to watch Jim very carefully.

* * *

 

Three days later Spock noticed the unusual behaviours of the officers around him. The doctor’s coat was rumpled, bearing a very faint smell of alcohol. Nurse Chapel’s smile became strained, and was suddenly busy with stocking taking. Mr. Scotty paced the corridor when the ship was quiet. Ensign Chekov seemed about to burst into a speech whenever he saw Jim and him, but immediately pulled away by a frowning Lieutenant Sulu. Even Lieutenant Uhura looked distracted, but no one mentioned anything to them. The ship’s security was also raised.

Telling himself that all paths of knowledge were equally worthy in Vulcan, Spock exploited a backdoor of the communication system and set up several Intranet connected video recording devices to to capture data packets in communication. He froze as a lot of content was about unauthorized access to confidential information.

 _Jim._ Spock had no doubt that if they traced the leak, they would expose Jim’s previous bleach of the security protocol. Jim was smart, but these people were professional, and Spock was well aware of the consequence of the crime.

He looked at the panels ahead of him, and began typing commands.

The Enterprise had an emergency stop-over at a starbase due to a massive computer system failure, and Mr. Scott was furious as it was traced to a faulty design in the system’s initial setup. He ranted about the idiots at the headquarter, and moaned about his precious ship, while the crew went on an surprise enforced shore leave because of the repair process. 

Jim brought Spock a glass of fruit punch, and took away the remaining peach slice when Spock frowned at it. Spock sipped the sweet fruity drink and enjoyed Jim’s smile, as bright as the sunlight outside, and softened his eyes. It was worth it, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> The line Jim qotes from is in Macbeth, Act I, Scene 4, line 51-53


End file.
